Kidnapped: Merry Christmas, Mr President
by Inferno-changeling
Summary: Kiddnapped left Kate on the road to recovery, but now an old enemy awaits in the shadows, and Kate uncovers a world-wide conspiricy with her at the heart of it. Ari's attachment to Kate deepens, and betrayal lurks around every corner.
1. Secrets

Ncis: coming soon

Disclaimer: I do not (regretably) own NCIS or any of it's charecters. All rights go to

the producers of NCIS and it's cast memebers.

* * *

"Mmm, this is good..."

"Tony!"

"OW!"

Kate, Tony and Ducky were sitting in the shady veranda of on of the many cafes that swarmed with life at this time of day. Ducky had been discussing his "human jigsaws" in gruesome detail. Kate, despite being morbidly interested, kept drifting back to seven months ago. Fresh out of hospital, the team waited in a car, joined by a flustered McGee, and despite the exhilaration soaring throug her, something hadn't felt right. Years of secret service training had rewarded her, graduating with finely tuned instincts that had saved important lives before. But she was being watched. A danger that saturated the air, pulsed like a deathly red vibe from somewhere...

"Kate?"

"Wha...?"

Tony and Ducky were givng her quizzical looks that suddenly made her feel nervous. "What?" she said. The tone of her voice carried her usual crisp edge, and Kate settled back to reality.

"Well, Kate's deffinatly not been over-ridden by E.T." muttered Tony. This sharp tounged comment earned him another smack on the head by Kate, one in very close paradox to Gibbs. Tony started, looking outraged.

"_Your _not Gibbs. You do that again, your gonna be wearing that tuna salad." he said, indicating with his fork the remains of Kates meal. Kate sighed.

_Then there had been the note..._

Kate dirfted back to the past. Six months now. First day back at work...

Kate was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, shooting glances at the gilded clock in the living room. A gift from Abby. Black, of course. Silk tickled her leg and waist, a new ruby red dress, simple yet elegant. Tony. Off to collect her gun. Newest model of sig. Gibbs. Now a new palm pilot. Of course, McGee. Second last was a new leather jacket, authentic and tailored. A nice little sympathy gift from Fornell. And somehow carried a strange sense of forebodeing...

Last was a mysterious pair of parada navy boots. Again, tailored. And then out it slipped. A little pink slip that made Kate's heart pound like hammer on anvil.

_Hello Caitlin. I am watching you. I will see again. soon... xx_

_Kate? KATE? _Kate!"

"Huh?" Kate came to with a gasp. "Wha... I... huh?"

"Caitlin, you really must stop drifting off. Are you sure your alright?"

"PTS, trauma itself, flashbacks, stockhoylme syndrom... No, tell me no, please, tell me no!"

"Tony, be quiet, I already checked her for it."

How can you diagnose attatchment? Thought Kate absent mindedly. No, you stop this, foolish girl. Just stop!

"Gotta go!" Dinozzo was wearing that big old grin of his, his eyes sparkling like dappled sun beams on a pond. That look meant one thing for Tony...

Her eyes lead her to a hot pink jogging suit, which Dinozzo was haphazardly pursuing.

Of course. Tony's chasing skirts. I should do another drawing of that, just for him... and the team...

And of course, he was convinced this was the love of his life. Give it a week, tops.

"Well, I gotta go, I gotta go vid-conference with Gittmo in twenty. Let me just pay..."

"No, Caitlin, you go, i'll pay."

"But Tony was meant to..."

"I want a bit more sunshine before commencing to my human jigsaw again, i'm paying."

Kate shuddered at the memory of Ducky's vivid description. "Ok, thank you Ducky."

"Now, your welcome, my dear, you go on now."

Kate shook her head smiling, starting towards the traffic lights. Cars came to a screeching standstill as she was about to cross, but froze where she stood. A leather clad figure waved at her, and opened it's helmet visor to reveal onyx black eyes that twinkled with anticipation and mirth. Kate ran to the middle of the road, gun out, NCIS pass out to the driver of a cobolt blue car. "NCIS, follow that car!"

Kate turned and gasped as the scream that never emerged got chocked down her throat. A hand clamped over her mouth, and one gripped her waist, as she was pulled into the car. Handcuffs were thrown onto her as the driver stomped on the gas pedel.

"We are going to make a detour, and get the information from Ari's presious little girlfriend ourself. Ari can come collect the body. The truce between the davids and America is about to make a little unforcasted bump. Americans. Pft. Farewell, Ari."

Kate's mind spun. They were heading in the opposite direction, down Washingtons endless labariynth of back allys, and the heavily accented voice chuckled.

"We have a little surprise for the president..."

And then all went silent.

REVIEW, PLEASE! WHEN THIS STORY TOPS 15 REVEIWS, I'LL BRING OUT THE SEQUAL TO "KIDNAPPED". BUT, FEAR NOT. It will still be delivered to your door on christmas eve, midnight, as promised. The president has more coming for him than smokey Sams. And Ari holds a deep twist in the plot, a secret command sent from Tel Avive. REVIEW!


	2. The eye of the storm

Merry Christmas Mr. President

"Kate? Kate? Has anyone seen Kate?" Gibbs was barking orders at his team, cup of coffee in hand and a stern look on his face. Christmas was the time everyone who was anyone important went out in the open to meet and greet crowds of people, and Gibbs' team had been assigned to look after a group of ex- navy heroes who would be accompanying the President.

Gibbs had not been too pleased, particularly as it had been at six in the morning that the director had decided to phone him up.

_Why oh why does it have to be in the White house rose garden, open to the public and surrounded by city blocks that give more than a considerable vantage point? Navy heroes plus the president equals very potent targets!_

The director had insisted, considering their recent successful missions. That was little consolation to Gibbs, and what with Kate missing and yet to drink his coffee, heaven help any probie who came his way looking for Christmas cheer.

Tony Dinozzo entered the premises feeling very buoyant. Christmas was the time of holidays, skirt chasing and... oh.

"Dinozzo, where have you been?" Gibbs' face looked like black thunder and Tony could have sworn his bosses eyes took on a menacing flash. Tony gulped, inwardly sighing.

"C'mon, boss, it's Christmas! Where's your Christmas spirit? I know it's in there somewhere, big guy!" Fingers of ice suddenly twisted at Tony's stomach. _Crap._

"Dinozzo, now you listen to me! I want you to find Kate _on the double_! If you and her are not back in ten minutes, it'll be your badge in my drawer, understand?"

Tony sped off down the corridor, holding down Kate's speed dial number. What he got was a very rapid stream of Hebrew tumbling from the phone's tiny speaker.

* * *

"Wake the girl, the cell phone's going off. It's Di-di-dinozzo? Whatever it is. Be careful not to activate the device on the girl." A mossad agent was scrambling around the dresser of a motel room, rooting through gun clips and walkie talkies. The phones green screen was vibrating softly, Tony's name highlighted in black.

"Right, I've got it on, now what?"

"Silence, you idiot! David said no trace! They must suspect nothing!"

In the meantime, Kate was slowly stirring, her brain trying to untangle itself from the cobwebs that had fogged up her brain over the past few days. Her hair was matted with blood, and welts were blossoming on her face and back. If she recalled correctly, she had been at the cafe... yes, Tony had gone off to chase another skirt... she saw... she saw Ari on a motorcycle... she had been pulled into a car and... they had said something about betraying Ari... director David... kill the... the... the name was just beyond her reach, but her subconscious dredged up murky images, too far to grasp. But they had been muttering the past few days, saying something about an assassination attempt, a real one. What did that mean? Was there another plan, one that they had abandoned with Ari? Her mind was clouded with pain and confusion, feeling addled and heavy. A blow to her head woke her in a flash of white pain.

"You, girl, wake up. Who is Dinozzo?" The man shook the phone in Kate's face.

"NCIS... Tony..." Kate's hand were handcuffed behind her back to a chair, but too late did she realise that she had just put Tony in possible mortal danger. The man hissed.

"NCIS? The director said avoid them at all costs!"

"It's too late, he knows something's up, he heard us! He knows the girl's missing, and may suspect the truth!"

"Well, eliminate him! NCIS will be with the President tomorrow, and then we can take them all out! They won't know anything!"

What he forgot was that the phone had been laying active in his palm while a slack jawed Tony was recording the whole conversation on tape.

_Kate... David... Mossad... oh, crap._

Tony had no experience with Hebrew, but had managed to piece together key words. Enough to know that a plot against the President was underfoot. And that it somehow involved the Mossad, Kate and Ari. Worse still, judging from the two angry Mossad at the other end of the line, the probability was that Kate had been kidnapped. Again.

* * *

"Dinozzo, where is Kate?" Gibbs had finished his coffee, and was directing a visiting McGee with security. "Techno jumble." muttered Gibbs. He looked up to see Tony holding out to him a memo recorder, the spark in his eye dulled. Despite the frustration Gibbs was experiencing that day, he knew enough about Tony to realise that this was a bad sign. Gibbs took the recorder, hitting the play button. Being fluent in Hebrew, he listened for five minutes, then took out his gun, shooting five holes into Tony's desk.

"Dinozzo, I want the President on the phone. Now!"

* * *

"Now your sure about the burgundy? I want to look good and Christmassy delivering the speech. The Navy heroes will be there, and NCIS. Apparently agent Todd is returning to help protect me again. She's the best out there, it will be an honour having her at the White house again."

"Mr. President? Agent Gibbs, NCIS?"

"Well, bring it in."

The President took the phone, listening intently. "I understand. No, it will continue, I assure you we have the best security here in the world, they won't get through. Yes, I understand the graveness of the situation, agent Gibbs, but do bear in mind that if that is the case, then I will deploy my agents out to search for them, this instant. Yes, yes... no, I insist, I will proceed as normal."

The President put down the phone, Turing to his secretary. "I want every spare secret service and FBI agent on patrol of the Washington outskirts, search every bunker, forest and motel. Your looking for secret service agent Caitlin Todd and a camp of Mossad agents."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Gibbs slammed the phone down in frustration. "Damn it all! He's still proceeding!"

Tony looked glum, worrying for his friend. _Come back safely, Kate. If that bastard Ari had hurt you, he'll have me to deal with. Not to mention a very pissed off Gibbs._

"Dinozzo, get every agent we have to come for a briefing. Now!"

"But... why?"

"Because their all coming with us!"

* * *

"The device is ready. How big is the blast radius?"

"Half a mile. It's very potent stuff. Enough to wipe out the white house and more."

"Will the girl co-operate?"

"Not willingly. I'll give her some drugs to make her. Then she'll walk up to the President and NCIS. They'll hopefully assume she escaped."

"And if they ask questions?"

"She won't get that far."

"Good. Device primed and counting down. Twenty-four hours."

* * *

Christmas Moring, 23 hours, 57 minutes later

"Good people of America, it is my honour and great delight that I stand here with our war heroes of the twentieth century, the men who brought peace to this great nation. As I look upon the faces of all who stand here today, I..."

The President stopped dead, turning to the left. The crowd turned with him, gasping at the sight that stood before them. Caitlin Todd was staggering forward, barley conscious, blood staining her clothes and matted in her hair. Small bumps under her clothes on her back and chest glowed red, and a whining noise was increasing in pitch and speed. A countdown flickered to life on her chest, a three and a zero, counting down. Agents drew their guns, but were suddenly knocked aside by three figures who passed in a blur. Gibbs, McGee and Tony had leapt from their posts, rushing to Kate's side, shouting with relief mingled with fear. "Kate, NO!"

The readout ticked down. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

An accented voice cried out. "Kate!"

0.

**Merry Christmas to all! Hope you enjoyed the long awaited instalment of Kidnapped's sequel. As always, please, please review, they really boost me to write, and they are what really make me happy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter coming on New Year, and have a merry Christmas. And REVIEW, please!**


	3. Ziva David

**Merry Christmas, Mr. President- part two**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, any of the characters mentioned in NCIS or NCIS spin-offs. I do not take credit for NCIS or any of it's plots or characters._**

_"How big is the blast radius?"_

_"Half a mile. Enough to take out the white house and more."_

_"And the girl? Will she co-operate?"_

_"I've given here some drugs to make her. She should walk straight up to the targets, NCIS, the president and... him."_

_"And if they ask questions?"_

_"She won't get that far."_

_"What about her?" The man jerked his head to his left._

_"That's David's child, we're ordered to leave her, and don't you forget that!"_

_"Fine. What about Hawaii?"_

_"That's why she's the bomb."_

_"So we just hand over the location and there he goes, the bomb taking out him a few suburbs while he's at it. One failed mission too many, huh?"_

_"No. David's intercepted plans that Hawaii's turned rouge. He's too twisted and dangerous to operate, particularly with the girl still alive."_

_"David's own son, though?"_

_"He's lost favour in his fathers eyes! Remember who you work for. You have your orders."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_A dark haired woman shifted in the corner, a Philips screwdriver in her hand as she secured several small packages to a black vest. Her forehead crinkled slightly as she listened to the men converse, her messy curls hiding her face; women were considered primitive and inferior in the Mossad, she herself being deemed not a threat. A smile tugged lightly at her lips at their foolishness, absent mindedly handling the package concealed in her lap. If only they knew..._

1...

'Kate!'

0

"Stop!"

A figure burst from the shadows, her brown eyes frenzied as a startled silence rippled through the air. A sudden blast issued from Kate's vest, smoke billowing into the air as Kate collapsed, her eyes unfocused. Paramedics rushed to her side, sliding her onto a stretcher.

"I can't feel a pulse!" he hit a button on his walkie talkie. "Go cover the president!"

A strangled sound issued from Tony as he pointed to the woman. "It's... it's... it's you!"

Gibbs rounded on his agent. "Who?"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "That... Ari... she..."

"Spit it out, Dinozzo!"

"She's the one that stopped you from becoming Ari's new door mat!"

Gibbs' mind spun back to last year. Ari had stepped into sight just seconds after they had stumbled into the cave from the labyrinth. As he had pointed that gun, the result seemed inevitable, but someone had flung Ari's hand away from Gibbs as the bullet flew. Someone who looked just like the girl now speaking urgently to the paramedics. The name clicked into place a tumbler in a vault. Ari had sworn as he yelled that name. Ziva..."

Gibbs hurried towards her, grasping her by the shoulder. "You there, Ziva!" he barked.

She spun round, looking not a bit surprised to see him there. "Agent Gibbs."

"What the hell are you doing here, and where is Ari?"

Ziva looked coolly at him. "I would think you should be more concerned for your agent, Gibbs."

For the first time since the explosion, Gibbs looked at Kate. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, obviously, the package malfunctioned."

"Why bring her here if she was the sole target?" Gibbs barked, eyes blazing, having half a mind to blow this girl to kingdom come should she have an inadequate explanation.

"The blast was supposed to take out the perimeter for half a mile. You, your team and the president were secondary targets."

Gibbs grabbed Ziva by the arm, glaring at her. "So you wired up Kate as a bomb with Ari, did you, hoping to take out the rest of us while your at it, huh?"

Ziva shook Gibbs hand off. "No, I in fact saved your agents life."

"And Kate was the primary target?"

"No."

"Then who was?"

Ziva didn't answer him, instead turning to the paramedic.

Gibbs stepped in front of her. "Look, damn it, my agent is in very bad shape thanks to your precious Mossad, now you had better give me a straight answer!"

"We can't give you one, agent Gibbs."

Gibbs eyes widened as he froze. "Ari." he whispered as the Mossad agent dashed past, running to Kate's side.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"I'm afraid she's dying. If we can't get her to Bethesda in time, she's dead."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. We'll diagnose her when we get back."

"How much time does she have?"

"In her current state? An hour, tops. We have to move."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

Gibbs blocked Ari's path. "No way in hell are you going anywhere near my agent! Me and Ziva will go with her. And you!" he said, turning to Ziva. "You'd better have a damn good, air-tight explanation for that bomb!"

Ziva nodded, her voice lost over a sudden roar. Looking up, they saw a white helicopter landing on a roof. Ari stared at Gibbs pleadingly. "Please, Gibbs, let me come with you."

Gibbs rounded on Ari. "What, so you can have another attempt on Kate's life? Or mine?"

Ari flinched at his words. It was more than just an accusation, it was a truthful statement. "Gibbs, I held no part in this..."

"Then how did you know to come here, then? Come to check on the bodies?"

"Agent Gibbs, Caitlin was kidnapped by my fellow mossad. Please know I had no intention of harming Caitlin."

"Why would they kidnap Kate behind your back?"

"They suspect I've turned rouge."

"And have you?"

"Agent Gibbs, they're loading Caitlin onto the helicopter. We can discuss this later, but not now. She has only minutes left."

"I'm going. Your staying." Gibbs motioned an officer forward. "Cuff him." he said, indicating Ari.

Ari jumped to his feet, outraged. "Agent Gibbs, I had no part in this!"

"Ari, until we know your alibi, and you'd better damn well pray to your God that it's good, then your staying here. No way in hell are you slipping through my fingers again."

"It's. Hasswari." he said through gritted teeth.

"I. Don't. Care." Gibbs replied, getting into the helicopter.

A secret service agent signalled the pilot to take off, yelling about the roar of helicopter blades, "Bravo one, airborne. Alpha one, t-minus five minutes!"

Kate stirred weakly, her pulse rate decreasing. Gibbs tapped the pilot on the shoulder. "Alpha ones the presidents helicopter, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he and the Israeli president are meeting up." he replied.

Ziva stiffened once, before attempting to relax, but Gibbs had caught the moment.

"Anything I should know, Ziva?" he asked.

"No. Nothing." she said, trying to maintain her cool facade, but looking fragile enough to break at any second.

Gibbs gave her a sceptical look once before turning to the window. A sudden beeping erupted from Kate's monitor. A paramedic was at her side immediately.

"What's going on?" Gibbs yelled.

"Her lungs! It's a pulmonary embolism!"

"Blood thinner, then!"

"Her lungs will collapse! There's some sort of gas in there eroding the lungs!"

"Well, what can you do?"

The paramedic paled. "Unless we can get her to the OR in the next five minutes, it'll be to late. Her lungs can only hold out for so long."

"Ziva, what the hell have you done?" he roared.

"They... but... how?" she stammered. "I replaced the real package with a dummy, it was just supposed to short circuit!"

"What was in it?"

"Well, nothing but it had an acidic coating, harmless, only corrosive if inhaled or drank, it was a base! It was supposed to react to explode the tracker, that was it! The tracker is lost, that's how they know it's been completed!"

"Wouldn't the big mushroom cloud kind of give it away?"

"They're in Israel by now. I was supposed to plant Kate. The tracker has a camera."

"Again, why acid?"

"I'm stuck with primative equipment here, I had to use a makeshift lab behind the back of a cell of Mossad! Acid, reactive metals and eletric wire was all I had to short circuit the tracker! Kate couldn''t have done it on her own, not in her state, so I made a basic spark and smoke effect, the split second before the should-have-been explosion, a puff of smoke before the tracker malfunctioned."

"There must've been a more basic way!"

"I had to work with what I found in the remains of a world war two gas base!"

"Gone a bit heavy on the order then, havn't you?"

"Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned to the paramedic. "What?"

We're losing her!"

It felt as though a blow had been delivered to Gibbs' stomach. At the same time, static crackled over the radio.

_"This is Alpha one, we are under attack, repeat, we are under attack! Landing in the forest, ten miles south camp David. Missiles... under attack... outnumbered..."_

The static crackled to a halt, the silence eerier than a ghosts wail. A flat line suddenly pierced the stillness as an explosion rocked the helicopter. Looking out the window, just north of camp David, a mushroom cloud rose, painting the air grey and orange. Gibbs stared horrified into the distance. No...


	4. Rouge mole

NCIS: Merry Christmas, Mr. President

Chapter four- through clouded eyes

The explosion rocked the helicopter, and to the north, the acrid smoke bilowed from the rising mushroom cloud that engulfed the sun.

_No... _thought Gibbs. _No, I have not come all this way for Kate to die, and for all our hope to collapse and buckle under us on the same day... this... this cannot be happening..._

"Agent Gibbs!"

The sharp tone flung Gibbs back into the present. For just a moment, the despair had dragged him under, dragged him down to the time when the gun as in his hands, all was lost, and on the edge of pulling the trigger, ending the despair, ending the descent into that dark void... never to return...

"Agent Gibbs, we're about to touch down into Bethesda! We need to get your agent inside!"

Gibbs started. "But her lung..."

"There's still a chance, the pulse is very weak, but life signs are still on the monitor, if we are lucky enough to find a donor!"

Gibbs turned to the monitor. A faint beep emitted from the speaker. Scans of the lung showed it was rapidly deteriorating, already given up. She was supported by an air tank, and an intrument resting by her arm was relieving the pressure. A doctor rushed out of hosptial's left wing.

"They recieved your call, their sending a donor via lifesaver flight from the city center hospital. Brain dead, no family... doctors are gonna pull the plug."

Gibbs roughly pushed past the paramedic, pushing his face right up to the doctors. "Will there be enough time?"

The doctor stalled. "Well, I mean, it all depends, really, but i'm in no place to make those assumptions, agent... er..."

Gibbs ignored his invitation for a name, his face turning beetroot. "I don't think you heard me right... _will there be enough time?"_ he roared.

The doctor took a frightened step back, automaticly. He wasn't used to dealing with this kind of hostility outside the phsyc ward. "Well, one can... er... only hope, agent... Gibbs", he said, craning his neck for the second time to double check the white house name tagg.

The doctor's radio bleeped, and he whipped it off his belt. "One moment, agent Gibbs." he said, turning to speak into the radio. "Suresh. Yes, what is it, Andrews?"

The doctor's face suddenly took on a look of black foreboding. "Oh no..." he breathed.

Gibbs swiped the radio from Suresh. "What?"

The next thing that issued from the radio was a faint crackling before the small monitor cracked into pieces in Gibbs' hands. A black car pulled up, and Tony and Abby bolted from the back seat. Tony stopped to put a hand to Kate's forehead, tucking a stray strand of hair beneath her ear.

"What happened?" he asked.

Suresh sighed. "The plane with the donor... it was caught in the blast that missed camp David. The lung isn't gonna make it. We can get another donnor, but not in time."

Gibbs tilted his head upward. _The blast... it missed camp David?_

The doctor side stepped Gibbs, but found Tony to be blocking his path. "If the donor... if the donor was in full health, could he survive in time for the other brain dead donor to get to him on time?"

The doctor shook his head, confused. "What?"

"Is there another possible donor?"

"Yes, but not one that could get here on time..."

"What is the donor was in full health, could he survive a day or two?"

"Well, yes, but..."

Tony turned to Kate. "Hang in there, Kate." he whispered, before bolting for the open door, motioning for Suresh and the paramedics to follow him.

Abi turned to Gibbs. "What's he doing?" she asked fearfully.

Gibbs stared admiringly after his old probie. "Doing the right thing."

Abi's head whipped round. "No. Oh, no, Tony! He's giving his lung, isn't he?"

Gibbs pulled Abi into a comforting hug. "Yes."

Abi sobbed. "Tell me they're both gonna be fine, Gibbs!"

Gibbs buried his face in Abi's hair. "I don't know, Abs."

* * *

Lights flashed past, bleeding into one blur of white. Faces loomed over her, something cool and metal clipped to her chest, and a pain where it was, although faint and oddly numb. Voices merged into one, and darkness pulled her under a heavy tide, her conciousness breaking the surface, the voices growing more urgent. Only then did she realise that she seemed to be flying, and as the voices grew panicked, the lights rushed past at an impossible dream like speed, flying faster. The bright lights were suddenly replaced with a green, marble like tinge. The place she now seemed to be in smelt sterile, like dentist gloves. The breath was suddenly knocked from her lungs, and the surface she was lying on was lifted onto a table. A small prick on her hand, and she was drifting in a swamp of mixed memories, some sharp, others more recent and murky. And a secret. A terrible secret with a name, a dark angel the rose on swift wings, flying with the speed of a bullet.

"Ok, she's under. Mr. DiNozzo, we need you to sign here, here, here, and initial here." he said, indicating a number of dotted lines.

"Just like E.R." said Tony, unable to resist a movie reference, even in the face of danger.

Rolling his eyes, the doctor filled a syringe, jabbing it with unnecessary force into Tony's wrist.

"Ow." said DiNozzo, sinking into the darkness. _See you on the other side, Kate._ That was DiNozzo's last thought, floating to the top of his sub-concious, clinging to it for the dimming hope that they could both make it through this.

"They're out, begin transplant."

A doctor opposite Suresh looked to the monitor. "We got really lucky with this guy. Good size fit, and the same blood type. I'd say there's a good chance she's gonna make it."

Next to him, a doctor with onyx black eyes looked down on Kate, a scalpel in his hand. The coffee coloured skin on his knuckles was white as the tool shook in his hand, and the memories in autopsy flooded his brain. The ice in those eyes melted, and they suddenly looked kind, but hate coursed through his veins. Through the dreams, he heard the doctor's converse, and he gave them his full attention, hoping for any sign of hope.

"I think she's gonna make it."

Suresh sighed. "The lungs spent, we must get the new lung in, now! She may make it, but we had to administer a blood thinner."

The third doctor spoke, his accent standing out from the typical American tones. "She had a pulmonary embolism. We had to administer the thinner to help remove it."

The doctor looked at the doctor's name tag, convinced he had not seen this one before. "Dr. Saurel?"

"Yes?"

"We need to complete the operation."

Ari turned. "Doctor, I must leave. You have to complete the operation without me."

Before Suresh could reply, Ari had bolted out the door."

**One hour later**

"We were very lucky. They're both stable, and we have the doctors preping the brain dead donor for surgery. Your agent DiNozzo will hopefully hold, his vitals look promising, and agent Todd is concious and on the mend. She should regain conciousness any minute now. And did you hear, they're gonna be flying back the two presidents to camp David once they're sure the threat has died down?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, they've asked my team to be escorts."

Suresh nodded. "Well, let's hope your agents are back in shape for then."

Gibbs headed to Kate's room, armed with a get well card and a box of chocolates. A nurse scurried from the room. "I'm sorry, sir, only one visitor at a time."

Gibbs looked around. "I am only one visitor."

The nurse frowned. "No, sir, i'm afraid Caitlin Todd is being visited by that gentleman over there." she pointed through the open door, and Gibbs looked in time to see a well groomed, brown face smile menacingly before jumping from the open window. Gibbs bolted in, whipping out his gun.

Panic suddenly hit as he turned and spotted the empty bed and crinkled sheets. Dashing to the window, he fired his gun at the black SUV, but only shattering the windshield. A note fluttered to his feet. Picking it up, Gibbs read the elegant script, and let it flutter back to the ground.

_Agent Gibbs. I have a full team of medical personal who can look after Caitlin. They will treat her as one of their own. I must ask you not to pursue me, for I have no wish to harm Caitlin. She shall be safe in my care, and when she is recovered and I have gained the information I need, I shall consider releasing her back to you. Shalom. Haswari._

Gibbs opened up his phone, hitting speed dial. In a carefully controlled voice, he muttered, "McGee. Get me Fornell. I need to have a strongly worded interview with him considering his Mossad mole."

In MTAC, McGee started. "Which mole, boss?"

What little precious control Gibbs had went out the window. "Ari!" he barked.

**Sorry the update took so long! I had to do alot of research to check that I had my medical jargon right. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
